1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motorcycle rack for a pickup truck, and more particularly to a motorcycle rack having a frame with a long, narrow slot for receipt of a tongue of a curved wheel wedge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people enjoy taking their motorcycles to remote areas for riding on trails or otherwise participate in motor sport activities. Hauling motorcycles has never been a particularly simple or easy task, and after a long day of riding or racing, riders are going to be tired, dirty, hungry, thirsty, and possibly hurt, the last thing they want is difficulty loading their cycle in the pickup. To prevent damaging the motorcycle, the motorcycle must be lashed down or otherwise secured to the pickup truck bed during transit to the riding area. Frequently, more than one motorcycle is transported in the truck and each cycle must be secured so that they are not damaged by the drive and do not damage the other motorcycle or the pickup. Unfortunately, devices for supporting the motorcycle in the bed of the pickup truck typically have included simple ropes or straps which make the transport of the motorcycle a risky undertaking. Not only is the installation of such straps and other similar devices time-consuming to secure upon the front wheel of a cycle, these straps typically rely on compressing the motorcycle's front fork in order to secure the motorcycle, which places unwanted stress upon the front fork of the motorcycle.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved motorcycle rack for a pickup truck or trailer.
It is further desirable to provide a motorcycle rack having a frame with a long, narrow slot for receipt of a generally horizontal tongue of a curved wheel wedge.
It is still further desirable to provide a motorcycle rack having a curved wheel wedge that makes contact throughout a 180 degree arc with the tire of the motorcycle.
It is yet further desirable to provide a motorcycle rack having a curved wheel wedge with extended lower lateral tire supports for proper tracking and alignment of the tire before the tire enters into the curved wheel wedge to ease loading/unloading.
It is still yet further desirable to provide a motorcycle rack having a curved wheel wedge with lateral tire supports being spaced in parallel to provide a constant snug, secure, stable, and supportive stance for the motorcycle without the need for adjustment.
It is still yet further desirable to provide a motorcycle rack having a curved wheel wedge with a generally horizontal tongue received in a long, narrow slot of a frame to distribute the weight of the motorcycle laterally across the width of the truck bed, thereby optimizing stability and security of the motorcycle.
It is still yet further desirable to provide a motorcycle rack having a frame with a long, narrow slot for receipt of a tongue of a curved wheel wedge that is solid, stable, and secure, and when securing straps are threaded through the front wheel and attached to standard clips of the pickup bed, adds integrity, stability, and secureness.
It is still yet further desirable to provide a motorcycle rack constructed of a resilient, lightweight, non-rusting material, such as aluminum.
It is still yet further desirable to provide a motorcycle rack that can be rapidly installed and dismantled from a pickup bed by a single person.
It is still yet further desirable to provide a motorcycle rack having a slim design that takes up very little truck bed space in order to maintain maximum utility of the pickup truck bed while the motorcycle rack is installed.